New dark mistriss part 2
by Citizen-Kaine
Summary: Two new girls are here one is to kill one is to love. Tea is dead and now another! Setea has a secret so does alas. The bet between joey and kaiba is over find out who won! If you liked last one you will love this one
1. Nightclub

Ok Ok I know my other dark m was taken off. I know bad on me. So if you did not get last story here will help you. I do not own yugioh so I will say that now.

/Two girls new to school. Came and saw. Names setea and alas. Marik and Malik came as well. Seto Kaiba and Joey wheeler fell head over heals on the young alas. Betting was there new game who could win her heart. Seto might be winning. Setea on the other hand went for yami. And got him right away sex of all. But she also killed tea like it or not yugi can't get over it.No one told yami yet thats the thing. / End of flash back.

Ok I will now start new darkm. 2!

Chapter 1. Night club.

Kaiba corp.

Seto Kaiba typed on his computer. This conutiued till a mail popped open with out his clicking it. "Hell what now!?" he yelled and a buzz came. His secretary. "WHAT!" he yelled he could hear a whimper. "Sorry to disturb you Mr. Kaiba but there is two girls and a young man here to see you. Actually sorry my bad switch that." He sat back. / what do they want/ "fine send them in and Alisa your fired." He heard yelling then the doors opened.

A boy walked in. Joey. Yet another boy. He did not know him. Then the girl Alas. They stood there. "Hello Kaiba." Alas said a smile on her face. "Yah hello Kaiba." Joey said. "Mutt face, young lady." He said with a smiled. "Now who are you?" he pointed to the tall boy. "One your secretary was wrong. Two boys as well as two girls. Funny thing your guards only let 3 in here at once so..." the man was now two. They shook. Mokuba and setea. Setea grabbed her head. "Head rush!" she yelled and fell to the floor as well as mokuba. "What I mean... WHAT THE HELL!" Seto stood up and looked at the two fallen.

Alas smiled at Kaiba. "Well Joey dragged us all down here so I could say something to you. But I forgot what." Joey smiled. "Who do you love?" he said Alas looked at Seto the Joey. "Umm I love.... MARIK!" with this the two boys fell. "WHAT!"

"I have a boy friend you know." She then grabbed Joey by the ear. "Come on you need to go." Setea stood by the shorter boy mokuba. "Seto Kaiba correct?" she said a smiled on her face. "Yes shrimp."

Dinner: same time.

Yami walked into the pizza dinner. He was totally hungry. He rubbed his starving stomach. "Yum!" he said pulling yugi in with him. "PIZZA!" they both yelled. Yugi had been surprised by yamis lately acts. He was not as stubborn he was nice and calm sometimes just like him at food and such.

Yami pulled out his wallet empty. Yugi pulled out his. EMPTY! Yami moaned and stopped his foot. Childish yes but hay every one gets hungry. A girl walked over. Her long white hair reminded any one of ryou. But she had a snake charm around her neck and a gold snake bracelet. Yami looked at her. Pulling out a coin pouch she smiled. She walked up to the casher. "3 for the buffet." She handed the money then turned to yami. She looked like setea. Every little detail. "Fill your tummy babe." She said and patted yamis stomach. Then turned grabbed a peace of the pizzas set out and walked to a booth.

Yami looked at her in shock actually. He then looked at yugi who had a stunned face on the looked at yami. "She called you babe." He then smiled and grabbed a plate filled it with pizza over flowing with pizza then walked to a booth. Yami grabbed a plate and put pizza on it and sat. There booth was in front of seteas. A curtain only separating them from the view. Yugi pulled open the curtain "thank you girl." He smiled. "It is fine." She turned his head to him reading a book. "What's your name? Mine is yugi!" She smiled. "Yes I know you're the battle city champion. I am setea." She smiled again. "Nice to meet you." Yami dropped the piece he had. "Your not setea." He hissed then was beside her. "You can't be." She sighed and put her book down. The lovely bones. "I am setea truly I am. I can not lie. I do not lie. And yah I know about you as well. You are yami or as people call you yami yugi. You were king or should I say pharaoh 5,000 years ago. Ok? Now can I be?"

"But the true setea has black hair and not white. She dose not always were snake ether. Also you are shorter."

"Oh ok I can't can I ok do you want proof?"

"Yah give me proof."

"FINE!" She grabbed his coaler and kissed him he loved every bit of it. He had his eyes open then closed. She let go and pushed him away. "You are still a good kisser. Ok? Now leave me be." She pulled the book in front of her and started to read again. Yami opened his eyes wide. He went back and sat down. He looked down. Yugi smiled. "You kissed a girl who was not tea! HAHAHAHAHAHA! "

Kaiba corp.

"I am here for you to know..."

"GET IT OUT, I HAVE THINGS TO DO!"

"Big brother!"

"Fine what is it."

"I and mokuba are going to get married."

Kaiba then Turned stun look on his face and plopped into his chair. The two held back there laughter and started to giggle. Mokuba smiled widely.

"Brother guesses what."

"Mokuba I want to say it. I got you soooo bad Kaiba! You can't image the face you had when we said that!"

The two burst into laughter a good joke may I say.

Kaiba now looked ticked. He turned to the two picked up the girl and began to walk out. Her feet up off the ground, by her arms. "What you kicking me out now!" she yelled and tried to fight then stopped. "You know what fines do so I will just tell alas."

"Fine goes ahead she will understand."

"NO I won't I will ...do ...THIS!" she kicked him in his spot and started to run.

Kaiba stood there biting his lip holding back the pain then walked back his office to look at that message he had got.

Pizza place.

Yami finished his pizza yugi did too. They started to play around. The white haired setea stood up walking towards the door she slipped a white peace of paper to yami and walked out. Yami looked at it in disbelief. He looked at yugi. "Is this true?" he asked. Yugi looked at it and nodded. "Then tea is..." Yugi nodded biting his bottom lip. Yami had tears balling up in his eyes. He pushed them back. "Do they all know?" Yugi shook his head. "Setea never knew." He whispered and they stood.

Setea's and alas's house at 9:00 p.m.)

Setea, alas, Marik, and Malik all sat in a circal Setea smiled at Alas.

"You have a crush on..."

"Do not."

"Seto..."

"You little!"

"Kai..."

"Peace of..."

"BA...And"

"Shit."

"Joey!"

"You bakus!"

"WHEELER!"

"Droon "Alas whispered and then smiled. "Well at least I did not sleep with yami." She then stood up. Setea huffed the two others looked at her eyes big and wide.

Alas reached over to the ringing phone.

/Hello? /

Hello

/Alas how are you? /

Good yugi how are you?

/Ok could have been better but oh well umm alas we were planning on going to a club tonight and would you guys like to go? /

Sure yugi what time?

/10:00/

Ok see yah then.

/yah bye/

Alas hung up the phone. "Setea get up we have a party to go to or should I say clubbing. Also you two are coming." Marik and Malik groaned and stood. All of them walked to there rooms alas and Marik setea and Malik with Alas.

Club. Out side.

Alas looked around. She had on a red see threw shirt with silver chains on the bottom. Its bottom split into two so her small belly was showing. A black skirt on. Vary short. Setea wore a blue shirt belly. Zip up half undone. She showed abs. And black jeans on with black high heels. Malik had on his original white shirt and chains. He also wore black jeans. Setea smiled her hair was black and white mostly black.

"Alas why did you make me come to this?" Marik hissed he had on baggy pants and a red baggy shirt. It made him look more then hot. Alas smiled. "Hun You needs to get out more." She then kissed his cheek. "You know alas one reason I love you. You always can lift a person up." Alas smiled. "Well our turn to go in so yey." She walked in the 3 others behind her.

Oh I know I know short chapter wait a sec! 4 pages long yah right! Chapter after this one will be longer pomes. Ok then byes!


	2. Nightclubs secrets

A new dark mistress part 2!

Chapter 2 Nightclub holds all the secrets.

(Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh)

Alas smiled as she saw Kaiba and Joey. This for them she did not know was there last chance to make her say it. She walked over to the sidelines. The others started to dance. Setea walked up to Yami. She smiled. He did, as well the only people who knew about the two were Marik and Malik. YEsYami and Setea as well. She smiled grabbed his hand and they started to dance. Marik looked at her and huffed. He then yelled no one but the other Malik herd him. Setea's keen hearing as well heard him. She smiled as she danced.

Alas leaned on the wall. She watched the two boys Seto Kaiba and Joey, Bicker. Heavy sigh. She smiled at her self. A boy walked over to her Honda. She looked at him. He smiled. "Hay Alas." He smiled a perverted smile. "Oh go over to your girl friend." She said suddenly sounding mad. He just smiled and put and arm blocking her way out both ways. "Come on alas." She growled. "Back off Honda." She whispered. He smiled. "Make me."

"Fine I will." She said and kneed him in his spot. He fell back then fell to the floor. "I told you to back off." She said with a smile. She turned to walk but was stopped. Honda had blocked her path yet agen. "What did I say Honda?" she hissed he just smiled. He was holding back his pain. She looked at him then over to were Seto and Joey were. She then looked back to Honda. "Move." She hissed. He shook his head no. She yelled now looking over seeing Joey and Seto they looked at him.

"Come on Alas."

"No!" she yelled agen.

Seto and Joey walked over to Honda. "Hay the lady said back off." They both said.

"Fine." Honda said and walked off. Alas smiled. Then rubbed her head. "Thanks guys." She said.

"No prob." They said smiling. She kissed them both and walked off to the other side of the club.

Serenity saw this. She growled. "That's it Kaiba will be mine." She said alas watched the two boys. "Hummm…"

Serenity walked over to Seto who was now at the bar near alas. She smiled. "Seto?' He grunted.

She sat next to him. "Seto I love you." She said smiling. Kaiba looked up at her. "So? I am sorry serenity I do not love you." He then looked back down. Serenity could feel the tears ball up. "Seto I Well I don't care if you love me or not I will continued to love you." She said and pulled Seto's face to hers and kissed him. Alas, who had been watching the girl, yelled. "Seto!"

Alas looked away and ran out the door. Seto looked at alas then serenity. By this time the D.J stopped playing and every one looked at the three. Then started to dance agen. "You little bitch!" he yelled and ran after the crying girl. Joey walked over to his sister. "You are horrible some times." Serenity looked down. "But I love Kaiba, Joey." Joey had been smiling then stopped. "What!" he yelled. Serenity looked at her big brother. "I love Seto Kaiba." Serenity then ran for the back entrance and ran out it. Setea narrowed her eyes watching her run. "Time to get down to It." she muttered walking after her.

Serenity stopped running when she can to the back alley. She came to a wall and slid down it. She could not control her self from crying. Setea soon stepped out after her. "Hello their Hun." Her hair had white streaks in it. She did not look her self. Serenity looked up to her. "Hello setae what's wrong?" The girl shuddered at the name setea. "Why do you all call me my lighters name?" She said looking at serenity. Serenity looked up at the girl she thought to be setea. "Who are you then?" The girl smiled. "My name is Ato I am Setea's Yami." Serenity's eyes went wide. "She has a Yami!" Ato nodded. "And you harmed her sister and now just like I did to tea you will die at the blade of my dagger!" Ato pulled up the gold snake dagger she had used to kill tea and plunged it into serenity's chest. "You will have ten minutes till you die. I will stay with you till then scream all you want." Ato then laughed evilly as serenity lay there dieing.

Alas kept walking towards the exit of the nightclub. "I have to go. Get away from him." She whispered tears falling from her eyes. Seto finally grabbed her arm. "Alas stop please!" Alas did stop but she did not turn to face him. "Why so you can show me your girl friends kisses?" Seto shook his head. "It's not like that. I don't even like her!" Alas turned to face him. "So why were you kissing her!" Seto shook his head. "You got it all wrong I don't like her like that. She kissed me not the other way around." Alas looked at him deeply. "Your telling the truth I..I can't stay mad at you." She looked into his blue eyes. "Seto it just that I..I love you.."

Authors note: So what did you think? Was it good did I do ok? Oh to all you people who love Seto and serenity things I do too but I thought this might be better! OH and sorry to you who love serenity.


End file.
